


Niebezpieczne związki

by ladylannister95 (FakeCirilla9)



Category: Korona królów (TV)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Bad Flirting, M/M, Politics
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Jak w tytule. Niebezpieczne związki Polski, Litwy i państwa zakonnego. A ściślej: przedstawicieli tegoż państwa z księciem litewskim.
Relationships: Jogaiła/Konrad Wallenrod, Witold/Engelhard Rabe von Wildstein, Witold/Konrad Wallenrod, it's Lithuanian-Teutonic fleet at this point, so many ships - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Niebezpieczne związki

**Author's Note:**

> Xmeni mnie zainspirowali.  
> Może więcej w tym polityki, niż erotyki, ale za to z kanonicznymi podtekstami seksualnymi. Ja tylko zebrałam te dwuznaczne fragmenty ostatnie razem.

  
– Wojna!

– Nie, dogadałem się z Witoldem, że pokój!

– Witold nie jest Wielkim Księciem nawet. Jogaiła rządzi.

– Po prostu jesteś zazdrosny, że Witold do mnie, a nie do ciebie się udał. A Jogaiłę wypuściłeś, chociaż miałeś okazję zabić, zdrajco.

– Nie pamiętasz już, jak twój kochany Witold kazał naszych żywcem spalić? Ładny mi orędownik pokoju.

– Ładniejszy niż twój Jogaiła.

– Panowie, – przerwał im wielki mistrz. – Jesteśmy zakonem rycerskim, więc zachowajmy odpowiednią godność. Rozmawiamy o wojnie, do diabła, a nie o waszych sympatiach do litewskich książąt.

Konrad Zöllner von Rotenstein zmierzył swoich rycerzy karcącym wzrokiem. Ci ucichli, jednak nadal spozierali na siebie wrogo. Żeby jeszcze z taką samą animozją na Litwinów patrzyli...

– Wallenrod ma rację. Uderzymy teraz, kiedy wszyscy książęta na Wawelu bawią. A ty, Engelhard, – dodał mistrz, widząc że rycerz chce zaprotestować, – pojedziesz do Krakowa. Skoro tak wierzysz w Witolda, to przywiedź go znów na właściwą drogę. Namów, żeby do nas przystał. 

***

Książę przyłożył nóż do gardła krzyżaka. 

– Witold. – powiedział Engelhard, rozpoznając go. – Już dawno nie byliśmy tak blisko.

– Co robisz w Krakowie?

– Posłem jestem, jak widać, więc mógłbyś schować ten nóż.

– Szpiegiem chyba.

– Nie bądź śmieszny. Jako szpiegów wysyłamy niepozornych szaraków.

– Nie uwierzę, że przybyłeś tu bez ukrytych motywów. Zbyt dobrze cię znam. Czego chcesz?

– Wiele jest takich rzeczy. Teraz na przykład chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą w przytulniejszym miejscu niż ta wąska, brudna uliczka.

Witold cofnął ostrze na tyle, by nie kaleczyć szyi rozmówcy.

– Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele. To nie zamek krzyżacki. A ja jestem po stronie Jogaiły.

– Witold, ty zawsze jesteś tylko po swojej stronie. Był czas, że ci wierzyłem, wiesz? 

Engelhard roztarł sobie podrażnioną stalą skórę.

– A już mi nie ufasz? – Witold opuścił sztylet, ale nie odsunął się nawet o krok, nadal przypierając krzyżaka do muru. – Przez Jurbork?

– Tamtejszy komtur był głupcem, – machnął ręką Engelhard. – Chociaż chrześcijaninowi nie wypada palić ludzi na ofiarę bogom.

Zmierzył Witolda surowym spojrzeniem.

– Kto ci takich rzeczy naopowiadał? Konr- Wallenrod?

– A zaprzeczysz temu, książę? 

Witold schował nóż do ozdobionej grawerunkiem Žaltysa pochwy.

– Jestem chrześcijaninem takim, jak ty.

Engelhard wydawał się nieco udobruchany tą deklaracją. Żeby przekonać go do końca albo przynajmniej skierować myśli na inne tory, Witold pociągnął go za sobą.

– Chodź do tego przytulniejszego miejsca.

***

  
– Witold, czego chce Engelhard? – zapytał potem Jogaiła.

– A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć?

– Widziałem, jak się obściskiwaliście.

– ....To w ogóle nie było obściskiwanie. 

– A co, w takim razie, przesłuchanie? Skoro żadnych informacji od niego nie wyciągnąłeś, to po co tak się spoufalałeś? 

Skirgiełło, oderwawszy się na chwilę od garnca miodu, zachichotał.

Witold obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem, po czym wrócił do Jogaiły.

– Chciał mnie przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Prosił o spotkanie z tobą sam na sam. Pewnie, żeby cię zabić.

– A co ty na to?

– A czy słyszysz, żebym cię namawiał do owego spotkania?

***

– To twoja komnata?

– Gościnna. Wszystko tutaj jest Jogaiły. Ale tu nikt nie podsłucha, moi ludzie za drzwiami pilnują.

– My daliśmy ci cały zamek, jak u nas gościłeś...

– To nie tak było. Zamki żmudzkie są moje, tylko chwilowo pod waszym lennem się znalazły.

– Administracyjnie nadal są nasze.

– A faktycznie litewskie.

– A nie chciałbyś wrócić na Litwę? 

– Jako wasz sojusznik? Nie bardzo.

– A jako Wielki Książę?

Witold popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem.

– To Jogaiła jest Wielkim Księciem.

– Ano właśnie. A gdyby Jogaiły zabrakło? Kto lepiej niż ty nadawałby się na to stanowisko?

– Ja nie przelewam rodzinnej krwi.

– Nie musisz. Wystarczy, że umożliwisz mi spotkanie z Jogaiłą sam na sam.

– Masz mnie za aż takiego głupca?! Sam na sam, – prychnął Witold. – Kto jest zabójcą: ten, co nóż trzyma czy ten, co w pułapkę zwabia? Już raz popełniłem taki błąd i nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Zejdź mi z oczu.

– Witoldzie-

– Wyjdź.

Engelhard podszedł bliżej do księcia.

– Pójdę, ale wiedz, że masz we mnie sojusznika. Jak Jogaiła cię zawiedzie, ja będę czekał.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Kto zauważył scenkę z Xmenów? ;)


End file.
